The Uchihas sex toy
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: Touya Tahana a strong kunoichi was once engaged to an Uchiha. But her father broke the contract and they are willing to do anything to get what they want. She actually possesses something special, that makes the strongest bloodlines, fight for her. Devious red eyes were always watching her. Every day, hours, minutes and seconds of her life. They want and they WILL get it. DISCON


_Prologue_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to our great artist Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Touya's Pov<strong>

I will tell you what happened. Let's start with the Uchihas. They are arrogant, dark and cold. That makes every girl and women fall on the ground drowning themselves with hearts.

I should have known that behind all of that in the real world they are pervert people. I was in my room when someone with beautiful crimson eyes appeared there and knock me out and when I woke up, I was in this room.

The window is sealed and I can tell you that I'm far away from civilization. How? Because this nice house is located in the mountains. Oh and guess. My kidnapers is the clan head Uchiha Madara, my ex-teammate Uchiha Itachi and his little brother who is now 16 years-old.

And they are _Uchihas_.

I also can assure you, i'm out of the village about 3 weeks. They think i became a missing nin. Because of my mother's death. How do I know that? I heard them talk. All three of them.

I hope my father is okay….i'm so worried with him. I also should know that it was too good to know that the Uchiha clan wasn't too much pissed about my parents decision.

Sometimes they come into this room and stare at me. I can't read those eyes. Not even when they are black. And that just pisses me off.

I tried to talk with Itachi and he says nothing. Madara and Sasuke only gives me the typical and famous "Hn".

I hate them so much. Why do they keep me here?

**Normal Pov**

Touya was seated on her futon when she focused her eyes on a young man.

He closed the door and stared at her.

….

"Why are you looking at me with those eyes?" that smooth voice. If a girl, woman or gay would hear this they probably would die by squealing so much.

The young woman looked at his eyes fiercely and answered with hatred. "What do you think? Do you want me to draw for you? or do you want me to demonstrate it? It is quite simple actually. You just need to open the door, I will find the coordinates of the village and you can't chase me."

….

"Well?"

….

"I hate you so much Itachi. How can you do this to me? We were teammates." She paused to see if he reacted but no. "Most important we were **friends**."

"…."

"Let me go."

"I can't"

Mocking voice. "Why?"

…

"You stupid bastard."

"I advise you to go to sleep." Itachi said with a monotone voice.

"I don't accept orders or requests from you. You damn bastard gay." That escaped her mouth. But them again Itachi wasn't a man to do anything right?

Wrong because this time she was pinned on the ground with her back facing him, her left arm twisted behind her back and her right wrist on his hand pressed on floor. "_Do you really want to find out?" _he whispered against her ear.

"Urg."

"Because I don't' mind. I always wanted to do this." He confessed.

"Itachi that's enough." A cold and arrogant voice spoke.

Itachi left the young woman who desperately leaned against the opposite wall rubbing her arm and wrist.

Uchiha Madara looked at her uninterested. He gestured with his head, dismissing the weasel boy.

Touya felt relived but then she became more nervous, because that man was with her now. With his arms folded Uchiha Madara leaned forward casually. "Aren't you curious?"

….

"Hm?"

"It abou-!"

"No. That's not why you're here." He said arrogantly.

…..

"Well, do you?"

….

"Aren't you curious to know who was suppose to _marry you_?" the last part whispered.

"So you kidnapped me for that?" She gritted her teeth.

"….Yes…."

"WHAT?

"I will let you go, if you find out who was supposed to marry you." He said, ignoring her reaction.

"Are you playing with me? You cracked fossil." She spat poisonously.

The amused expression Madara held never left his face. "It's just a game." He admitted.

"Mother fuc-" With one finger on her lips preventing her to finish, Madara playfully said. "Ha ha ha. You don't want to finish that. I can assure you."

Rage burning through her eyes, Touya turned her face around so his cold fingers would stop caressing her lips. With his dark charm posture, the tall man continued. "But if you fail, you will stay here."

Touya can't trust in her own ears. Then again it hit her. They are Uchihas. In her opinion, they were all freaks.

"Okay…hummm… It'-"

"Don't'." he stopped her with his eyes closed. After a while he opened then, when he heard the young woman making a 'huh' sound. "You can't blow the names. That is forbidden." He warned delighted.

"But. YOU BASTARD." Again she cursed him.

Please, Madara did what he enjoyed the most. He chuckled. That's better"

Getting on her feet, the girl stared at him hatefully. "**That's not fair."**

Before leaving the room, he looked at her over his shoulder and warned. "If I was you, I would hurry up. But since I'm not. So you can have _all the time you need_." Touya stayed there looking at the man with hate and confusion.

"_Never close your eyes around here…Touya_."Madara whispered, feeling like a evil little child.

'_What is that suppose to mean?'_ She thought confused, gazing the orange sky as the sun prepared, itself to retreat to give place to his lover.

The moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Living room<strong>

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Madara were talking casually until the youngest member entered with an indifferent face.

"Hn."

"Hn"

"Hn." It was their way to greet.

"Where were you?" Madara asked really not interested. He just wanted to break the new silence.

"Train. What else?" Itachi got up and were about to leave but Madara stopped him in his tracks.

"Itachi."

"I know. I'm going to take a bath."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked placing his katana in a corner.

"Itachi was about to make a move on Touya." Madara replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I thought she was here for that. Isn't she?" Sasuke asked as he took a seat next to his brother.

"And she is."Madara crossed his arms." I wanted to make things different."

Bored, the black spiky boy asked "Different?"

Madara smirked evilly. "I told her, if she founds out who was supposed to marry her, she is free to go."

"And you really think she won't be able to find out? She will just blow the names." Madara looked to the younger Uchiha and plopped both of his elbows on the table, while resting his chin on the back of his hand. "No need to worry. I said she can't do that. I also she has all the time she needs."

Sasuke nodded and looked at Touya's door. "How's her dad?"

"Depressed. I think he will die." The cold Uchiha clan master said like it was nothing.

"Die?"

"Nobody told him to break our contract. When someone makes a deal with us, they have the obligation to accomplish." That's Uchiha Madara. An arrogant man who just thinks about the clan.

Everybody is curious why he accepted Hashirama's offer and didn't try to take Konoha's control, since he's alive and Hashirama is dead.

Some people think that he's planning something, but others say, he's changed man and with his shinobi experience he should rule the village. When he wants something he will get. Well all the Uchihas are like that.

"If you say so."Sasuke was absorbing too much of Madara's aura." When?"

Lifting one thin eyebrow and observing the boy with amusement Madara smirked. "When? Aren't you too much anxious?"

Sasuke made no sound, he just watched the older Uchiha with a blank expression.

Chuckling Madara affirmed. "Everyone knows you want her. Since the first day you saw her. You're no exception from the others." Ah Sasuke recalled his words like poison.

He had desired the red haired young woman, since he was in academy. He remembers when he was 7 years-old and went to meet his brother and saw him spare with her. For an Uchiha falling in love at the first sight is an action of weakness and that's unacceptable.

"She's older than you." Madara mocked.

"And you're older than her."

Chuckling the clan leader got up. "Yes I am. This is why we're working so well." For a brief moment Sasuke was silent while hearing Madara's dark humor. "I'm curious who will take her first. In general to women is always painful." Then he left Sasuke alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Touya's room<strong>

"They are all a freaks." Touya said gazing her lap. "Who the hell they think they are? How am I supposed to find who was going to marry me? This is a joke."She huffed.

" Maybe it's Madara. He's the clan head. He brought Itachi and Sasuke with him so I could be confused. Well Mr. Madara Uchiha I discovered your plan. HN." Touya said with a cocky tone.

"But why he's doing this? Wouldn't people suspect, why they left the village?" Her eyes fell on the door.

"Talking to yourself?" An arrogant tone. Yes this is definitely an Uchiha. They always use the arrogance….Ironic un?

"What?"

"I just came here to know your answer."

Facing the Uchiha Touya answered. "Wasn't you who told me I could have all the time I need? And how old are you?"

She received an chuckle as an answer. "Indeed. But I heard you saying you know who was supposed to marry you." He ignored her last question.

"Just because you're the clan head, that doesn't mean i will obey you." Uchiha Madara watched the girl with amusement.

How much he loved her denseness and her naïve behavior. She didn't stop there she just continued with her confidence. "I won't give my answer before I consider it."

'_She's not dumb as I thought.'_ Madara kept his smirk. '_She thinks she's precious to us? Heh…..Smart but at the same time stupid'._

Pacing invisible slow steps around her, Touya focused her eyes on his walking figure "Hmm. Smart. Very smart. But-" Stopping behind her while sliding his hand from her shoulders to her arms, Madara whispered. _"Like I said before, if i was you, I wouldn't get too comfortable around here."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: In this story Madara accepted Hashirama's propose and he stayed young until now (It's a secret).


End file.
